


bass go boom

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Jin is sexually deprived.





	bass go boom

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the nye anonymeme 2011.

Jin will never get used to these nude shoots.

He has no problem dancing promiscuously or taking off his clothes – any insecurity about his body was forced out of his mind a _long_ time ago – but this isn’t just being a tease.

This is actually putting out.

Jin’s not very good at it, to be honest. The staff is accommodating, both times, and the female models take it as a compliment. Aside from certain rumors on the internet, nothing too personal gets leaked and Jin feels as comfortable as he can be while butt-naked on a bed with an equally as butt-naked woman on top of him.

It would be marginally better if they were filming a porno. At least then his erection would be mandatory.

After it’s all over, he can’t get home fast enough. Not because he’s embarrassed, although maybe a little (he has nothing to be ashamed of, after all), but because he’s in a rush to take care of it. ‘Pillow talk’ with his lady of the spread had left him frustrated and very aware that he hasn’t been laid for a long time.

> “Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked, lounging casually like they weren’t completely undressed.
> 
> “Um, no,” Jin answered, looking away. “No girlfriend.”
> 
> The girl eyed him. “Boyfriend?”
> 
> Jin’s head shot up to stare at her, and she held up her hands in mock defense.
> 
> “I’m kidding.”
> 
> “Right,” Jin said, forcing a laugh. “It’s hard to date when you’re busy all the time.”
> 
> She sighed in a way that told him she completely understood his feelings. He imagined it would be even more difficult for her, because most guys don’t like their girlfriends getting naked with other guys.
> 
> “Not even someone you could just… you know, go to?”
> 
> Jin mentally scrolled through his contact list, then shook his head. “No.”
> 
> She patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, and the photographer called them to places.

It’s complicated to walk with a hard-on. Jin gave up willing it to go away before he left the set, pulling his shirt down and strategically placing his man bag in front of him as he heads to his car.

Naturally, his phone rings. Because fate couldn’t just let him go home and jerk off. Fate, in this instance, is Nakamaru, which is something of a relief. Out of everyone he knows, Nakamaru the prude would be least likely to pick up the anxiety in his voice.

“What,” Jin answers.

“Hey, what are you doing?” comes Nakamaru’s cheerful voice. So innocent. “Do you still want to do dinner tonight? I could really go for yakiniku.”

“Yeah, about that…” Jin searches his brain for an excuse. Nakamaru’s easy – he’ll believe anything. “I’m really tired. I had a long day, you know. Can we reschedule?”

“Tired?” Nakamaru repeated. “All you had to do was take off your clothes, Jin. It’s not excruciating physical labor.”

Crap. What happened to the naive guy Jin used to know? “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” he tries again as he puts on his seatbelt and hisses at the contact.

“Stop making excuses,” Nakamaru says firmly, and Jin curses under his breath. “I know I’m boring, but I haven’t seen you in awhile and I’m hungry. So let’s go.”

“You are kind of boring,” Jin tells him. It’s like an automatic reaction, making fun of Nakamaru, and clearly it was the only thing keeping him from having a backbone in the group. “I just don’t feel well, okay? I’m sorry, I just want to go home and get into bed.”

At least he’s not lying. Jin has big plans for his bed when he gets home, all sprawled out on it with a box of tissues on one side and some baby oil on the other. Maybe some soft R&B. Justin Timberlake is usually his accompaniment of choice.

“Fine, you wuss,” Nakamaru teases, and Jin scoffs at the irony. “At least let me come by and return your movie. I’ll forget again if I don’t do it now, and I’m already out.”

“Whatever,” Jin huffs. “I’m leaving the studio now. Meet you there.”

Just a little while longer, he can make it. He’s a trooper. Oh, who is he kidding – he’s tempted to pull over and park in every secluded area on the way home and get off as fast as he can. The only thing that stops him is the knowledge that he doesn’t have any napkins in the car. For once.

Nobody is there when he gets home. He kicks off his shoes and waits around, pacing and fidgeting because all he can think of is shoving his hand in his pants. In a rare moment of genius, he leaves the front door unlocked and sits down at the table, effectively hiding his lower half from view.

He waits some more. Each minute that goes by, he seethes a little because he could have jerked off _several_ times by now. But he knows as soon as he moves, there will be a knock on his door. That’s just how things happen.

After what seems like an _eternity_ (but is probably only five minutes), there is a mixture of knocking and beat-boxing that has Jin rolling his eyes as he yells across his apartment.

“It’s open!”

Nakamaru’s head pokes into view, grinning when he sees Jin sitting at the empty table. Then he sees that Jin is making no effort to move from where he’s sitting at the empty table, and scrunches up his big nose in confusion.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jin says. Every ounce of his effort is focused on not speaking through his teeth. “I just have this… monster headache.”

“At the table?” Nakamaru asks, approaching cautiously like Jin is suddenly going to attack him like a feral cat. “Shouldn’t you be laying down?”

“I was waiting for you,” Jin growls. Damn, he’s crabby. Nakamaru needs to leave _soon_. “Did you bring the movie?”

Nakamaru flashes the blu-ray. _Inception_. Jin remembers wondering what would happen in his dream world if he got head while sleeping. This is the kind of shit that he thinks about.

“You can put it over there,” Jin barks, nodding towards the counter. “Thanks.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nakamaru asks again, peering at him as he steps closer. “I could get you some medicine, if you want.”

Jin feels bad. Just for a second. “Can you just… please leave.”

“Jin,” Nakamaru says, his voice turning odd. “You look like my sisters when they have cramps.”

That has Jin popping open his eyes. “I definitely do not have cramps.”

“That’s comforting.” Nakamaru stands next to him – too close, too close! – and claps a hand on Jin’s shoulder.

It’s like a fire, the way that one simple touch soars through him. He does more than cringe, he _jumps_ and bangs his knee on the table and “Ow, motherfucker!” as he kicks his chair out on instinct and rushes to cover himself.

He’s not fast enough. It’s flattering, actually, how Nakamaru is gaping at him like it’s the biggest bulge he’s ever seen. That doesn’t mean that his face isn’t burning from how red it is, though. An entire room of strangers seeing him hard is nothing compared to this fool.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you,” is the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Did someone drug you?” Nakamaru asks seriously. “They say if it lasts for more than four hours, you should go to the hospital.”

Jin laughs, because really, it’s kind of funny. He covers his hands with his face and leans down, staring at the floor and Nakamaru’s socked feet as they rock back and forth nervously and there’s a hand on his shoulder again.

“Can you _stop touching me_ , please?” Jin hisses. “It’s not helping. And no, I wasn’t drugged. I’m just…”

“No, I get it,” Nakamaru says, completely sympathetically, and Jin wants to punch him a little. “Sexy photoshoot, girls… I probably would have, you know, finished right there in front of everyone.”

Thinking about that makes Jin feel a little better. It could have been much worse. But the hand doesn’t leave his shoulder and his focus shifts, feeling with every nerve in his body how Nakamaru’s fingers tighten in a way that would be soothing if he wasn’t so goddamn worked up.

“Please leave,” Jin repeats, his voice coming out small.

Nakamaru’s touch disappears, but his feet don’t. “No.”

“Eh?” Jin looks up to meet those familiar eyes, soft and hard at the same time as he wonders what the hell happened to Nakamaru while he’s been away. “What are you going to do?”

Nakamaru just smiles, leans down, and blows in his ear. Jin’s shriek precedes him, his body falling behind as he falls out of the chair, tumbling to the floor and bringing Nakamaru with him.

“Oof,” Nakamaru deflates as he lands on top of Jin.

Jin moans.

When his eyes fly open again, they both look equally as scandalized. There’s no way, no _fucking_ way this can happen. It’s awkward Nakamaru and he’s a boy – an awkward one – and Jin’s known him since they were both awkward. It’s still awkward now as Nakamaru’s thigh moves tentatively between Jin’s legs, making him choke back another moan, and Jin really will kill him now – if he stops.

“Fuck you,” Jin says darkly.

Nakamaru jerks his knee up pointedly, looking pleased when Jin whimpers. “You’re really a mess right now.”

It’s an astute observation, one Jin wants to attack with a smartass comment or five, preferably about Nakamaru’s face, but all he can really do is rock his hips towards Nakamaru’s thigh to get the friction he’s so desperately craving.

Nakamaru looks contemplative, which is never a good sign, although Jin is inclined to think differently when he feels a definite grope.

The touch turns gentle and Jin gasps, Nakamaru’s eyes sharpening as he rubs Jin through his pants. Slowly at first, like he’s testing it out. Jin knows immediately that Nakamaru has never done this before, and probably he’s scared out of his mind.

“This is your fault, you know,” he sees it fit to tell him, his hands making fists on the linoleum as Nakamaru gets more confident in his actions. “You should have left.”

“I didn’t want to,” Nakamaru replies simply, like it’s that easy and perfectly acceptable. “You need me.”

It’s such a mushy thing to say that Jin would make fun of him if Nakamaru didn’t currently have a hand on his cock, so the logical next best thing to do is grab him by the face and kiss him. To shut him up, of course.

Because in addition to being mushy, it’s also true. Jin’s body is craving attention and Nakamaru is providing it – awkward Nakamaru who didn’t get his first kiss until he was twenty-two and freaks out whenever someone even _mentions_ a girl. This is the same Nakamaru who’s chasing Jin’s tongue around his mouth, grinding him into his own kitchen floor while his hands fumble with the fastenings of Jin’s pants.

Jin moans into their kiss as Nakamaru makes direct contact with his flesh, stroking him entirely too slowly to be nervous. Sure enough, Jin squints open his eyes and narrows them at the half-smirk that Nakamaru is sporting as he drags his coiled fingers up and down Jin’s shaft and briefly thumbs the head.

“Fuck you,” Jin says again.

“You want to?” Nakamaru asks, his voice shaking just enough to notice.

Jin’s blood runs hot, the image of fucking Nakamaru making him push up into Nakamaru’s hand in a shameless plea for more. Nakamaru actually chuckles, and Jin wonders if the older man has been spending more time with Koki lately as he holds their eye contact while flicking his wrist.

“I want to,” Jin pants, “but I don’t think I can last. Or wait. I just… now. I want to come _now_.”

“How?” Nakamaru asks, dragging his thick lips down Jin’s jaw to his ear.

Jin shivers and thrusts up into nothing, whining in the back of his throat as he feels Nakamaru’s tongue on his ear. Maybe it’s Kame’s influence.

“Your mouth,” he finally gets out. “Please.”

“What do I get?” is Nakamaru’s calm response. “That’s kind of degrading, Jin. If I’m going to do that for you, you should do something equally as shameful.”

“You can fuck me,” Jin offers before he fully thinks about it. Then he thinks about it, vaguely recalls the drunken fling that is the only experience he has in that department, considers the state of his hormones right now, and nods firmly.

Nakamaru isn’t there the next time he opens his eyes. At least not visually; a hot mouth closes around the tip of his cock and he bangs his head on the floor as his body arches, his breath incapable of keeping up with the demand as Nakamaru slowly takes him all the way in. Jin stares unseeingly at the ceiling, unable to do anything but feel as Nakamaru gets accustomed to having Jin in his mouth and proves that beat-boxing has given him remarkable control over his throat.

“Oh, my god,” Jin mutters, tightening his fists again and somehow they end up in Nakamaru’s hair. Long for a boy but much shorter than he’s used to, twisting in his fingers as Nakamaru starts sucking him in and out. “So good.”

Something like a purr sounds from Nakamaru’s throat, then a low vibration, and a few more noises that lead Jin to the conclusion that Nakamaru is actually beat-boxing around his cock. Jin doesn’t know whether to laugh or come, the decision forcefully made for him as Nakamaru speeds up both his actions and his percussion.

“Ah, shit,” Jin hisses, choking on his air as his mouth falls open and his body starts to shudder. “Yuichi, I’m gonna come.”

Nakamaru doesn’t move, his lips remaining firm as Jin moans out loud and finally lets go. His fingers and toes tingle afterwards, his body limp and his head feeling like it’s stuffed with cotton as he struggles to focus through his hazy vision, just in time to see Nakamaru swallow visibly.

“What the fuck was that,” he mumbles. “You _beat-boxed_ on my-”

He’s interrupted by a sharp tug on his arm, nearly pulling it out of the socket as Nakamaru drags him to his feet with strength Jin never would have guessed he could possess. He doesn’t think he actually gets a good stance on the ground as he’s manhandled down the hallway and into his own room, where his mattress is soft against his back as he’s thrown down onto it.

Instantly there’s a solid weight on top of him again, more confident this time as Nakamaru fuses their mouths together and gets to work removing their clothes. Jin flings his arm out to the side, effectively bruising the back of his hand against his nightstand but he gets what he needs, poking Nakamaru in the arm with the bottle of baby oil.

“Oh, my god,” Nakamaru whispers against Jin’s lips, his shoulders starting to shake. “Jin.”

“It’s okay,” Jin tells him, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together as he brings it up to his chest. “You can do it.”

Nakamaru kisses him harder, like he’s trying to distract himself as Jin coats both of their hands in oil and nudges Nakamaru between his legs. He lifts up his knees, spreading them in a way that makes him feel completely exposed, and he would be embarrassed if it were anyone but Nakamaru. It’s tough to feel embarrassed around this one.

All possibilities of shame dissolve into the exact opposite as Nakamaru drags the tip of his finger along Jin’s rim. Jin jumps involuntarily, concentrating on their tongues tangling together with one hand gripping Nakamaru’s shoulder and the other resting on his hip. Nakamaru hesitates and Jin drops his hand between them, grasping the hard cock that will soon be inside him.

It’s the hand with the oil and Nakamaru groans into his mouth, vibrating his tongue and working him open. Nakamaru has always been smart and he catches on fast, using Jin’s body as a guide to concentrate on what feels good. He gets three fingers deep and finds a spot that Jin definitely does not remember, sending him arching and gasping, and Nakamaru keeps rubbing it until Jin smacks Nakamaru’s wrist with the head of his own cock.

Nakamaru pulls his hand away and then he’s inside him, just like that, and they’re rocking back and forth on Jin’s bed as Nakamaru pushes in and out. Jin feels hot breath against his chest and lifts his hand to Nakamaru’s hair, shakily raking his fingers through the strands in some form of comfort even though he’s the one getting fucked.

It feels good and Jin lifts his hips to feel _more_ , meeting Nakamaru thrust for thrust. He grazes that spot again and cries out, echoed by Nakamaru who wraps both arms around Jin and squeezes him tightly as he fucks him. Jin feels warm from the intimacy and hot from the raw sex, his grip on Nakamaru’s hair getting firmer with each pound of Nakamaru’s cock deep inside him.

A grunt sounds into his chest and Nakamaru moves faster, bouncing Jin into his own mattress until he lets out a long groan and stills. Jin can feel him come inside him and strokes his hair absently, his own body relaxing as well.

Nakamaru’s skin shines with sweat and his hair is damp, plastered to his face and Jin’s chest as he shudders on top of him. “Can we go eat now?”

Jin punches him in the arm, with absolutely no force behind it because he has no strength left. “I can’t even _move_.”

“Told you,” Nakamaru says haughtily, unsteadily leaning up on his elbows in an attempt to rise. “You need me.”

“Like a hole in the head,” Jin amends, and he’s pretty sure Nakamaru loses his balance and crashes back down on him on purpose.


End file.
